


Even a diamond can be broken

by Unicornlover123



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 2000 Words, Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, young pink diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornlover123/pseuds/Unicornlover123
Summary: When Pink Diamond emerged, she knew she was different from her sisters. But she never really let that affect her. At least, not at first. She slowly began to change herself, becoming harder, stronger, more like the diamond her sisters wanted her to be out of the fear of letting her sisters down. All to try and cover up what she really was.A defective Diamond.this is kind of a character study as well as an origin story for Pink Diamond. After the new episode came out I really felt inspired to write something about her.





	Even a diamond can be broken

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain referenced suicide, so if you are sensitive to such content, please proceed with caution. If you are considering suicide, there are a number of hotlines you can call. Here's one:
> 
> 1-800-784-2433
> 
> You can also use a text hotline. Just text this number:
> 
> 741741
> 
> Also if there are any typos or mispellings or just any errors please let me know. I didn't have this proofread. :-)))
> 
> Also I was reading through some other fan fiction and realized that my pink diamond seemed to be similar to another work called Off Color Diamond by planetundersiege. This was unintentional but I wanted to give credit anyway. It’s a really good fan fiction. I’d recommend it  
> (I tried writing this before but it didn’t update the note for something reason)

It didn’t take long for Pink Diamond to realize she was different.

When she first emerged, she saw two piercing blue eyes staring at her quizzically, almost as if something mildly surprising had occurred. 

She noticed a pair of yellow eyes behind the blue pair, and white ones even further back. 

The owner of the blue eyes smiled at her. She was blue diamond. The yellow eyed giant gave a little twitch of the mouth, seemingly unsure of how to react. She was yellow diamond. She felt connected to the two of them in a way. 

She heard a sneer come from the white one. This one was slightly taller than the other two. She projected an aura of power. She wasn’t sure if she liked their angular figure, or their ice cold eyes. She frowned slightly at her. She realized she must be called White Diamond. 

She stood up just as the three of them walked away from her, almost out of earshot from the corner where she was. She didn’t follow. She felt akin to them, yet so out of place.

She heard White Diamond first.  
“Is that really it? What a waste of resources.”

“You don’t know that,” a softer voice says. She knows this is Blue Diamond speaking. “We don’t know what she can do yet. She can still be useful. She can still be our sister”

A third voice breaks the silence that follows. It must be yellow diamond.  
“It might be...worthwhile to keep her. To raise her as our own. She is a diamond, after all.”

Pink diamond could hear the sigh come from White Diamond. “Very well. I’ll let you two work on your little experiment. But if it fails, don’t count on me to help.”

The clicking of heels on ground was audible. She heard Blue and Yellow Diamond come back. The white one was no where to be seen. 

“Hello,” Blue diamond says. “I’m Blue. That’s Yellow. And you’re Pink. We’re your sisters”

She stared into their gigantic eyes for a moment before responding, with a smile on your face.  
“Hi!” She said. Pink was happy. She liked these two.

As she left the cave from which she emerged, she really began to notice how different she was from her sisters. They were much taller. She had trouble keeping up with their enormous steps. Blue noticed this, and she picked Pink up, cradling Pink in her enormous blue palm. 

Pink thought about what the white one had said about her. She pondered it for a moment, but dismissed everything that White had said. White was just being mean.

Pink’s concerns were forgotten when they got to the ship. Pink laughed at the ship. It was shaped like a yellow hand. It seemed so silly at the time.

Pink was amazed at everything. She ran all around the ship, touching every button. They were all so shiny! Eventually yellow told her to stop and handed her over to the care of Blue.

Pink spent most of her early years with Blue. Blue was nice to her. Blue told her about Homeworld, about her colonies and her army. 

Blue even told her about Yellow’s colonies too. Apparently Yellow had even more than Blue! Pink wanted her own colonies and armies. Pink wanted to be just like them.

Sometimes Pink spent time with Yellow as well, when Blue couldn’t watch after her. Yellow wasn’t as tolerant, Yellow didn’t let her play with buttons or tell her stories. Yellow was always busy. Maybe that’s why she had so many colonies.

Pink spent time with Yellow and Blue, but never White. Pink rarely saw White, and when she did White ignored her. 

One day, all three of her sisters had a meeting. They told Pink it was super important, and that’s why they couldn’t be there. Pink pouted for a while, but promised to be good. 

Pink was wandering around the halls of the building she was in. She stopped when she heard her sisters voices coming from the wall next to her.

This must be where they were having their meeting! Maybe if she listened she could join in, and be just as important as them. She realized later how wrong she was when she heard them talking about her.

“She’s clearly defective,” said one of her sisters. Even after years of not hearing it, pink recognized that it was White Diamond. “She’ll never be fit to be a leader if what you told me was true.”

“What did you tell her Yellow?” Blue says in her soft voice. 

“I told her the truth Blue. She is immature and childlike. However, I still think that she can…”

White cut her off there. “There’s something wrong with her. She’s much smaller than the rest of us and hasn’t demonstrated any sort of abilities whatsoever, besides being annoying.”

“She just needs time,” Blue pleaded, "She can still grow and develop. We need to give her a chance. She’s still our sister. Doesn’t that matter to you!”

“She’s a defect! Can’t you see! Just look at her gem! We can’t have a defective diamond ruling a faction of Homeworld.”

“You don’t know how she is going to be like in a few years. I can help her. Teach her,” Yellow says. 

“We both can,” says Blue. 

“Fine. Have it your way. But I’ll tell you this. When this inevitably goes south, and you realize that you were wrong, don’t come to me.” 

And with that the meeting concluded, and Pink ran away to the spot she was told to stay. She was angry. How dare White say those things about her! But Pink couldn’t help but wonder if the things White had said were true.

The next day she was more persistent than usual. Pink could tell yellow was getting frustrated with her need to have her own planet. Her need to prove herself. She reached out and pushed the buttons on Yellow’s control panel, trying to show that she could be a leader. Pink didn’t realize that it only made her seem even more childish.

Yellow don’t her to grow up. Told her to act like she was important, as important as them. Pink stomped away angrily. Why couldn’t they see that she could be as great as them?  
Maybe because you can’t, said a voice inside of her. It sounded like White. 

Pink stopped and looked out of the glass at the planet they were on. She frowned when she realized that she could see herself in the glass. She looked at herself. Really looked. 

White was right. She was so much smaller. Her gem was different. Theirs were diamond shaped. Hers was wrong, it was weird. She didn’t want to look at it. So she punched the glass and broke it. 

In the upcoming years Pink tried her hardest to be like her sisters. She didn’t touch anything without permission, she didn’t whine, she didn’t complain. She stood taller. And even though it exhausted her, she made herself bigger. 

Pink found out one day that if she concentrated hard enough, she could change the way she looked. She gave herself longer legs, higher heels, a pink helmet that made her look harder, more intimidating. She got rid of the puffy sleeves she loved and her skirt. Without them she looked scarier, more like a Diamond should.

Her sisters approved of her new personality. Even White. They were been more pleased when she found out she could heal gems. The natives on one of her sisters colonies were angry. They shattered gems that grew there. And Pink put them back together. 

Eventually she got what she always wanted. A planet of her own. She got started right away with making her own gems. Her own army.

The first gem was beautiful. A rose quartz. She was pink and tall and strong, everything she wanted to be. But Pink couldn’t help but notice that Rose Quartz was the almost the same height as her. It made her seem smaller. Pink didn’t like it.

When pink made more gems she didn’t meet them in person like she did Rose. She wanted them to think of her as more than she was, as an imposing figure like the her sisters’ subjects did. 

So when they erected murals of her she changed them. She changed her gem to look like a diamond instead of whatever it was. She had them make her from jagged lines, make her curling her arm upwards, reaching for the sky. She had them make her look like a real diamond, not the defect that she was.

Pink still talked to Rose though. Rose was her friend. Pink told her all about what the other diamond were up to, about what she planned to do with her colony. It was Rose who told her that making the kindergartens were hurting the planet and all the life there.

Pink didn’t know that would happen. She told her sisters. They just scoffed at her concerns. They didn’t care about organic life. So she didn’t either. Or that’s what she told herself.

She told Rose that too. She went on colonizing the planet, telling herself that she didn’t care about life there.

But she still did. So she made a zoo of sorts, a place to preserve some of the planet’s life, it’s legacy. 

Rose seemed horrified. Pink could tell rose cared for life there too. Pink wanted to tell her that she had to do this, she had to prove that she was as worthy of being a diamond as her three sisters. 

She wasn’t surprised when Rose started a rebellion against her. When she recruited other gems to fight against Homeworld. Pink hated herself for telling Rose so much, for letting her get close. If she didn’t tell Rose all that she did he rebellion would have never gotten as far as it did.

Her sisters were mad at her for messing this one up. Even Blue, her favorite sister seemed to hold some resentment at Pink’s actions, at her carelessness. Pink was determined to win back their trust.

The war lasted forever. Or so it seemed. She had more gems made to fight for her, to fix her mistake. But no matter how hard she tried, she was still losing. The rebel army grew in number each day, while Pink’s own army thinned.

Pink sat one day in her palanquin, thinking about what strategy to use for her next attack against the rebellion. It all seemed so pointless. 

All of a sudden, she heard the clamor of swords and the shattering of gems. She knew it must be Rose.

She sat and thought for a while about what she had accomplished. Nothing. She was so desperate to prove herself to her sisters, and only managed to grow farther apart from them in the process. Pink just hoped that they’d forgive her one day for her failures and shortcomings.

White was right all along. She was just an experiment of Homeworld, an attempt to create another leader. A failed attempt.

She was supposed to be a diamond. But she wasn’t. She was shorter than them, she was weaker than them, she was inferior to them. She knew she was going to lose this war. What would happen next for her? White would surely have her shattered, and Blue and Yellow would support her. Pink was sure she was just a failure in their eyes. 

So Pink stepped out of her palanquin to face Rose, to face her former best friend. Pink knew she couldn’t go back and face her sisters again, so when the sword flew towards her she didn't deflect it, she didn’t summon in some kind of shield or weapon to block it. She accepted her fate. Maybe this would atone for her wrong. Maybe her death would make things right.

It hurt less than she thought it would. Being shattered. Pink slowly fades away, her last thoughts about her sisters. About how they’d feel about her death. She didn’t know if they’d care after what she’d done. Even as a young gem she annoyed them. She was immature and tiny and weak. At least now she wouldn’t disappoint them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This next note doesn't relate to the story. It's just my thoughts on Pink Diamond
> 
> So my theory is that Pink Diamond was defective in some way. It's quite a common theory, especially in the light of the most recent episode, but I think it's true. Her gem shape is radically different than the other diamonds we've seen so far. Although it is possible that it might be normal, and white diamond could have a similarly shaped gem, I don't think that is the case considering that her mural depicted her gem as being the same shape as the other diamonds: a rhombus. It's like Pink Diamond wanted her unique gem shape covered up. She is also much smaller than the other two diamonds, in the dream being the same height as Stevonnie.
> 
> I also think that Pink Diamond may be just as powerful, if not more powerful, than the other diamonds. We've seen a similar situation with Amethyst. Although she is much smaller than the other amethysts, she has unrivaled shapeshifting capabilities and can summon in her own whips, weapons that we've only seen weilded by gems in authority on Homeworld. Pink Diamond's gem seems to be larger in comarison to her body, and has more detail and depth. She might end up being the most powerful despite her small size.  
> That's just my theory.


End file.
